Eclipse of Feeling
by Steve Burnside
Summary: En un edificio de laboratorios, custodiado por militares, cercano a un pequeño pueblo isleño apenas habitado, fue asaltado por intrusos, comenzando a sonar la alarma de seguridad por toda la isla...
1. Default Chapter

**ATENCION**: Este Fanfic basado en los juegos Biohazar de Capcom con ello no se pretende sacar nada mas que el placer de escribir, los personajes están sacados de resident evil(Biohazar) pero la historia es mía.

En este Fanfic hay relaciones **Yaoi** (Homosexuales) si no eres partidario de estas relaciones mejor será que hagas clic en el botón de regreso,"el que avisa no es traidor"

**Eclipse of Feeling**  
(Eclipse de sentimientos)

Escrito por: Steve Burnside (Yamato Ishida)

**Capitulo1  
La tormenta  
**  
Es de noche solamente la luna y las estrellas brillan en un cielo oscuro, hace calor , Steve un joven de cabellos claros y ojos verde-azulado camina descalzo por orilla de una playa, sus cabellos mojados de haberse bañado y algo largos apenas le tapan los ojos , su perfil aniñado parece ausente mirando a lo lejos mientras siente como la brisa del mar le invade sus sentidos.-Es extraño… como si yo hubiera tenido antes otra vida o algo parecido….-De pronto desde las rocas de la playa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparece surgido de la nada un hombre rubio con gafas de sol que se acerca a Steve -¿Qué demonios murmuras?-  
-¿Eh? nada Wesker…-  
-Recuerda que eres solo una maquina para matar! Nos han contratado y dado esta fuerza y rapidez con el fin de que sirvamos bien para los que nos pagan y para los que trabajamos, sabes que no hay lugar para la traición! y no hay cabida para sentimientos humanos, tu y yo no somos débiles como ellos! Y dentro de poco se que vendrán aquí los tipos de los que te hable…  
-Si ya lo se… los que me dijiste Wesker … tu me salvaste la vida cuando iba a morir… me salvasteis dándome una nueva oportunidad solo que yo…no recuerdo mi pasado solo se le que me contaron...y yo…me siento extraño Wesker dices que no hay lugar para los sentimientos pero…-  
-Tal vez aun tengamos algunos sentimientos Burnside pero aun así Recuerda solo tu objetivo!-  
-si…mi objetivo…-"pero, no estoy seguro de que esto sea lo correcto…"pensó el joven amargamente.

ooooooooo

En un edificio de laboratorios, custodiado por militares, cercano a un pequeño pueblo isleño apenas habitado, fue asaltado por intrusos, comenzando a sonar la alarma de seguridad por toda la isla...  
Unas explosiones en el edificio hicieron que la isla temblara...  
En la planta baja zona de seguridad había dos personas discutiendo, un hombre alto, de aspecto apuesto y fornido, de cabellos rubios y con gafas oscuras que tapaban sus ojos, vestía de militar, camisa y pantalones militares, y a su lado un muchacho de cabellos rubio oscuro, no tan alto ni tan fuerte pero vestido de forma parecidas.

-¡Wesker hay que detenerlos o destruirán el edificio, mira ya pusieron detonantes que volaran todo esto! ¡¡Y ni los guardias ni los mutantes que soltases los han detenido casi han volado todo!- dijo el muchacho  
-Lo se…son los hermanos Redfiel, Chris y Claire, también Jill valentine y otro tipo que según mis datos es un agente secreto del gobierno llamado Leon Scott Kennedy... ¡Mierda!-  
-¿Claire?...ese nombre…-pregunto Steve  
-Si debe sonarte por que son de los que te hable, ellos son nuestro objetivo… tenemos que encontrarlos y destruirlos antes que sigan ocasionando más daños al edificio, yo iré por Chris y Jill, tú ve por la hermana Redfiel y por ese tipo del gobierno que va junto a ella.-

-Esta bien…-

ooooooooo

-Rápido Jill tenemos que darnos prisa y tener cuidado con esos Zombis!-Hablo un joven alto y fuerte de brazos y cuerpo fornido, sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos azul , el cual hablaba a una joven de aspecto ágil, esbelta y de ojos también azules solo que mas pálidos y cabellos rubios.  
-Hago lo que puedo Chris! guárdame las espaldas mientras pongo mas detonadores! Tenemos que volar este edificio antes que sigan experimentando con humanos y acaben destruyendo medio mundo con sus mutaciones!-  
Avía varios zombis que poco a poco se estaban acercando a la pareja, pero a Chris le preocupaba mas los mutantes que estaban destrozando a los Zombis y poco a poco reptando se acercaban a ellos, así Chris apuntaba con su arma y los abatía pero eran demasiados y cada vez se acercaban más peligrosamente a ellos.  
-¡Rápido rápido!-  
-¡Un segundo! ya casi esta Chris-  
-No hay tiempo Jill- a menos de un metro los monstruos se les echaban encima cuando…  
-¡¡Ya esta vamos!- Digo Jill mientras sujetaba de un brazo a Chris y ambos pasaban por una puerta de acero la cual se cerro justo a sus espaldas corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, rápidamente hacia la salida y entonces justo cuando salieron de allí se escucho una detonación en cadena que iba destruyendo el edificio hasta que una de las hondas de la explosión los echo de golpe haciendo que cayeran al suelo, mientras a su alrededor caían pedazos del edificio, Chris se levanto tras la caída y obligo a su compañera a seguir adelante, no podían quedarse allí, además tenían que alcanzar la playa ya que esa isla se hundiría también al haber puesto mas detonadores programados, su meta no era solo destruir el edificio, si no la isla entera.

Jill se sentía dolorida tras la brusca caída provocada por la explosión, pero noto como unos brazos fuertes la ayudaban a levantarse.  
-Jill creo que pusiste demasiada pólvora a ese detonador…-  
-No te quejes tu no sabes lo que me costo poner los explosivos así que salgamos de aquí cagando leches a reunirnos con Leon y Claire...-  
-Si bajemos a la playa, allí dijo Leon que había dejado una lancha y que nos reuniéramos allí…-  
Justo decir esas palabras una silueta se interpuso delante de ellos, a primera vista no lo distinguieron por el polvo de las explosiones que casi les cegaba hasta que al acercarse lo reconocieron.  
-¡¡Wesker!-  
-Si soy yo, Jill veo que me recuerdas, estas muy cambiada…- dijo el rubio sonriendo al tiempo que se desprendía de sus gafas para mostrar unos ojos que no tenían nada de humanos, - Chris tu y yo teníamos algo pendiente ¿Recuerdas?- dijo a la vez que se acercaba a la pareja, Chris alejo a la muchacha de su lado y se puso en guardia  
-Si Wesker y ya va siendo hora de zanjarlo!-  
Así Wesker con su velocidad sobre humana y su fuerza adquirida gracias a los experimentos que realizaron el, se lanzo hacia Chris quien reacciono sacando su arma y apuntando a Wesker…

ooooooo

En la playa Claire y Leon esperaban impacientes junto a una embarcación.  
Claire una joven de cabellos castaños en una coleta, ojos azules como los de su hermano Chris con la misma mirada, pero su rostro ahora era preocupado, la chica no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro nerviosa.  
Leon un hombre joven alto y fuerte, con el cabello rubio y ojos grises, ojos, de mirada profunda y algo fría estaba apoyado contra una roca de la playa, con los brazos cruzados, el hombre miraba a la lejanía del mar parecía que nada le importase.

De pronto escucharon nuevas explosiones provenientes del interior de la isla, cosa que preocupo más a la chica.  
-¡Tardan demasiado Leon me están preocupando mucho!-  
-Tranquila Claire debes confiar mas en ellos… saben lo que se hacen y estoy seguro que llegaran dentro de poco…-  
Claire se paro frente a Leon y le miro a los ojos-Ojala tuviera la tranquilidad que tienes tu Leon pero no puedo evitarlo ¡Quien esta en peligro es mi hermano!-

Leon iba a responder, pero alguien se le adelanto…

-Seguro que Wesker ya a terminado con el… ¡pero si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a reunirte con tu hermano en el otro mundo!-  
Claire se giro al tiempo que Leon se ponía en guardia.  
Allí delate suya vieron a un joven muchacho con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones militares, el cabello rubio oscuro con el flequillo tapándolo casi los ojos, unos ojos verde azulado que destilaban odio profundo.  
-¡Steve estas vivo!...-

-¡Si estoy vivo pero no gracias a ti!-

- ¿Por qué me hablas así no me recuerdas?...-

-si Wesker me contó todo…-

-¿Qué demonios te contó ese tipo? Steve…-Claire dio un paso hacia Steve pero Leon se interpuso delante de ella y el chico.  
-Claire ten cuidado este tipo sea quien sea no tiene buenas intenciones…-  
-¡Leon aparta! Yo lo conozco es Steve, hace dos años me ayudo... el me salvo la vida…-  
El joven miraba fijamente a la pareja –Yo nunca te e salvado la vida y menos a ti… ¡Tu fuiste quien hizo que me transformara en lo que soy! –

-Steve te equivocas…fue Alexia…y…- Leon negó con la cabeza al tiempo que sacaba un arma.

-Es inútil dialogar con él le han lavado el cerebro… además ya no es el mismo que conociste, experimentaron con el…-

Steve sonrió maliciosamente y sin avisar se lanzo hacia ellos a una velocidad increíble, Leon solo lo advirtió cuando ya se le echaba encima…

oooooooo

Jill estaba tirada sobre el suelo, le dolía todo el cuerpo solo recordaba cuando Wesker la había lanzado de un empujón al suelo y después perdido por unos instantes el conocimiento…cuando la chica se levanto y sintió un mareo, tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por enfocar la vista cuando lo hizo vio que Chris estaba en peligro.  
-¡¡Chris!- grito la joven  
Jill corrió a ayudar a Chris al cual Wesker tenia sujeto por el cuello, pero Wesker con la mano que tenia libre volvió a golpear a la joven lanzándola lejos contra unas cajas y cascotes tirados por el suelo debido a las explosiones que por suerte amortiguaron un poco el golpe.  
-Bien Chris ya te cazé… ¡ahora morirás!-  
-Eso…lo veremos…- dijo ahogadamente el chico que apenas podía respirar, además estaba sin fuerzas tras recibir una serie de golpes por parte del rubio.  
Jill tendida en el suelo miraba medio aturdida como su amigo era arrojado a suelo y golpeado brutalmente, entonces desesperada Jill miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que la ayudase… de pronto algo llamo su atención al mirar hacia arriba.  
-Ahora al fin te matare Chris Redfiel!- Dijo Wesker al tiempo que volvía a sujetar del cuello a Chris.  
-Eso quisieras...tu….-Chris le dedico una sonrisa burlona.  
-¿Qué? ¿Como te ríes estando a punto de morir? Bueno eso ya no importa ya que no lo volverás a hacer nunca mas…-al tiempo que su mano apretaba con más fuerza impidiendo el aire a su victima, que le miraba aun con furia.

-Es admirable ver que incluso en tu ultimo suspiro luchas Redfield…-

Chris notaba que le faltaba aire, sabia que se desmayaría y moriría si continuaba así, pero al enfocar su mirada tras Wesker no pudo evitar sonreír y articulas unas palabras con esfuerzo…  
-Mejor… mira a tu espalda…-le dijo Chris sin apenas aliento ya que aquella mano fuerte como una garra le estaba matando.  
-¡¡Wesker!-  
Jill grito atrayendo la atención de Wesker que se giro para mirar a Jill, la cual estaba en lo alto de una torre de vigilancia de los soldados de la isla que aun estaba intacta, la chica sostenía algo entre sus manos un lanza-misiles tan potente que al verlo Wesker abrió los ojos de la impresión al tiempo que Jill le apuntaba…   
-¡¡Noooooooo…!-fue lo único que articulo a decir el rubio al tiempo que un misil le alcanzaba de lleno.  
-¡Siiiiiiii!- Así Jill gritaba satisfecha mientras veía como el proyectil atravesaba el cuerpo de Wesker y este caía sin vida al suelo.  
Chris que apenas veía noto que la presión de la mano de Wesker era menor y poco a poco se desvanecía , entonces sintió el aire nuevamente llegar a sus pulmones.

De pronto unas manos suaves se posaron sobre sus hombros.

-Chris estas bien?- Era Jill que preguntaba preocupada.  
-..Ahora si...gracias Jill…-

-No me des las gracias… con gusto reventaría a Wesker las veces que fuera necesario-

Chris sonrió ante el comentario-No lo dudo…-  
-Ni se te ocurra!-ambos rieron el comentario.

Después Jill ayudo a ponerse en pie a Chris.

-Vayamos a reunirnos con los demás, recuerda que Claire y Leon pusieron detonadores alrededor de la isla y que estallaran en pocos minutos…si llevo bien la cuenta faltan diez escasos minutos justos los que tenemos para llegar con Claire y Leon y salir pitando de aquí.-  
-¡Pues no perdamos tiempo en hablar y corramos!-  
Jill sonrió por el comentario de Chris quien le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos echaron a correr en dirección a la playa.

oooooooooo

En la playa Leon apuntaba con su arma, se veía agotado, tras haber peleado contra Steve, de su frente caía sangre de una brecha.

En ese instante Claire grito y se interpuso entre los dos.

-¡BASTA!- la chica apenas contenía las lágrimas, no podía soportar el ver a dos personas que apreciaba matándose.  
-¡Claire aparta!- la chica no le hizo caso a Leon.

Steve al ver a la chica se lanzo hacia ella, pero nuevamente algo le impidió hacerlo cuando tuvo ocasión, al rato Leon aparto a la chica y disparo a Steve haciendo que este retrocediera para esquivar las balas.

Al saltar hacia atrás Steve se golpeo contra las rocas quedando de cierta manera atrapado entre las rocas y el arma que le apuntaba.

-Es el fin…-El joven cerro los ojos esperando el final, pero no sucedió nada, así que abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a la chica nuevamente interpuesta en el blanco de aquel hombre.

"¿Por qué se interpone para salvarme?..¿Por que yo no la mate tampoco cuando tuve ocasión?..."

-Leon no dispares…- grito la chica, Leon no entendía la actitud de la muchacha o tal vez lo entendía demasiado bien ya que el una vez sintió lo mismo que la chica sentía.  
-Claire...-  
Claire agacho la cabeza-No puedo hacerle daño ya te lo explique Leon… el me salvo una vez…y no puedo dejar que lo mates…yo…le amo aun…-La chica casi lloraba.  
Steve que miraba la escena no podía creer que esa chica se hubiera interpuesto para salvarle, realmente la que le dijeron era su enemiga le quería salvar… ¿por que le amaba?...entonces a la mente del joven llegaron unas imágenes…  
…Se vio a si mismo salvando a esa misma chica que ahora le protegía a el, se veía a si mismo en brazos de esa chica que lloraba y el la decía que la quería...

Steve sintió un vértigo la vista se le nublo unos instantes, todos sus recuerdos auténticos le vinieron y el se sentía mareado, hasta que se apoyo en la pared de rocas y a enfocar la vista hacia a chica hablo…  
-Claire… perdóname…-dijo en voz baja  
Claire al oír tras ella decir su nombre de forma distinta se dio la vuelta y miro a Steve con ternura.  
-Steve tu… ¡Me recuerdas!...- la muchacha echo a correr hacia el.  
Leon suspiro y tras ver como ambos jóvenes se abrazaban enfundo el arma

."…al menos ya no es nuestro enemigo"penso con ironía mientras Claire y Steve se abrazaban, Claire lloraba y Steve la abrazaba fuerte, Leon solo miraba la escena quizás recordando que el también amo una vez a una mujer… Ada y quizás aun la seguía amando...  
Steve mientras abrazaba a Claire miraba a aquel tipo que le había disparado, parecía mirarles de forma comprensiva, como si les entendiera.

-Claire quiero disculparme contigo y con el…yo no quería acerté daño Claire a ti menos que a nadie…-  
-Steve no sabias lo que hacías...te quiero…- Claire beso a Steve.  
-bueno chicos no es momento de efusividades… por allí llegan Chris y Jill-Comento Leon, al decir eso Steve y Claire se sonrojaron y se separaron un poco.  
- ¡¡Hermano!- Claire fue corriendo al encuentro de su hermano a abrazarlo.  
-Ay ya hermanita vas a conseguir lo que Wesker no logro….me vas a ahogar de abrazarme tanto…-  
-No exageres Chris, con lo que te gusta que te abracen las mujeres...- comento Jill a lo que todos rieron.  
-Bueno todos a bordo nos vamos!- Dijo Leon subiendo a la embarcación.

ooooo

Pasaron dos horas en las que aun seguían navegando en la lancha cuando de pronto el cielo comenzó a cambiar de tonalidad, su azul celeste cambio por completo por un tono gris oscuro que casi parecía de noche.  
-Creo que hay malas noticias…-  
-¿A que te refieres Leon?...-Jill pregunto preocupada.  
-¡Estamos en medio de lo que en breve será una tormenta!-  
-¿Qué?...tío estas de broma verdad?- Steve estaba nervioso.  
-No, no esta de broma….-contesto Chris muy serio  
-¿Entonces que hacemos?...-Claire asustada  
-Tranquila Claire yo estoy aquí para protegerte.-Steve abrazo a la joven.  
-No creo que puedas con un fenómeno meteorológico…-  
esas palabras dichas por Chris parecieron una maldición, en pocos segundos el viento soplo fuerte, las olas del mar se comenzaron a volver bravas y era muy difícil controlar la embarcación ya que el viento era casi huracanado y las olas tan fuertes que hacían que entrase agua dentro para colmo de males empezó a caer una fuerte lluvia al tiempo que comenzó una gran tormenta, así tratando de no perder el control estaban Leon y Chris mientras los demás trataban de sacar el agua que entraba en el barco, pero fue inútil…  
-¡Dios mío mirad allí!-Jill señalo una enorme ola que se les echaba casi encima, tan grande que les hundió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tragándose la lancha y a los pasajeros…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Nota:** esta historia la escribí hace tiempo pero no me gusto como me quedo por lo que e vuelto a modificar algunas cosas de la misma historia aunque generalmente el fondo de la historia es la misma


	2. Perdidos

Eclipse of feelings  
(Eclipse de sentimientos)  
Escrito por: Steve Burnside (Yamato Ishida)

Capitulo 2  
Perdidos

Estaba tirado sobre la arena de la playa bajo una palmera aun estaba mojado después del naufragio.  
Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza para estar mas cómodo aun no se creía que todo hubiera pasado tan rápido, recordar nuevamente y encontrar a Claire y al momento de encontrarla, perderla nuevamente… nada mas despertar en la orilla de la playa se había puesto a buscarla como un loco pero no había encontrado a nadie así que cansado decidió tumbarse donde ahora estaba y pensar sobre todo lo sucedido.

Entonces fue cuando vio algo sobre las rocas del acantilado a su izquierda, enseguida se puso de pie y fue corriendo, allí vio un cuerpo"No es Claire…es ese tipo que iba con ella…Leon creo que dijo…" dudo unos momentos sobre si comprobar si estaba vivo o no, pero al final decidió que al menos prefería tener la compañía de alguien que estar allí solo, así ayudo a aquel tipo que estaba semiinconsciente…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Empezó a abrir los ojos justo cuando sintió como alguien hablaba, así fue que al abrir los ojos se encontró delante suya a un joven de cabellos rubio oscuro y ojos turquesa que le miraba fijamente.  
-Eh tu tío ¿estas bien?-  
-Mm?…me llamo Leon no tío…"chaval"-Respondio fríamente  
-Ya veo que estas bien… hablando de nombres yo no soy "chaval" tengo nombre, soy Steve Burnside…-  
Leon recordó "este niño es el amigo de Claire ya me acuerdo…."tras pensar eso trato de incorporarse para levantarse pero un dolor agudo le hizo que solo pudiera ponerse sentado, le dolía mucho una pierna por lo que hizo un gesto de fastidio que no paso desapercibido para el otro.  
-Ey no hace falta que me pongas cara de fastidio, si lo se no te saco de las rocas del acantilado…-  
-No era eso, lo siento…creo que estoy herido…me duele la pierna bastante…-  
Steve se acerco mas al hombre y le subió la pernera del pantalón para ver la pierna, al hacerlo vio una herida muy profunda que sangraba mucho.  
-Tiene muy mal aspecto… aunque te repondrás no es tan profunda como parece a la vista... ¡Ya lo tengo! espera se me ocurrió algo…-sin mas Steve rompió un trozo de su propia camiseta y lo uso como venda o mejor dicho de torniquete para que cesara de sangrar la herida.  
Leon observo al joven que estaba concentrado en vendarle la pierna como podía.  
-Bueno esperemos que esto sirva mientras tanto… ¿y ahora que hacemos?-  
"Una vez otra persona me vendo una herida de bala…esa persona me traiciono…"  
-¿Qué?...-Steve se sorprendió por el comentario dicho en voz baja, un comentario que un ser humano no habría oído, pero Steve lo escucho perfectamente.  
-Nada… no dije nada…-Disimulo Leon sin dejar de mirar la venda de la pierna.  
Steve sintió curiosidad.

lo susurraste… en voz baja...pero yo escuche…-

Hm.…parece que tienes muy buen oído…-  
-Venga deja de disimular ¿A quien te referías?...-  
-A una mujer que… conocí hace tiempo… la vi en dos ocasiones…la ultima vez hace tiempo en un pueblo de Europa…-

¿Esa mujer es tu novia y fuisteis a un viaje a Europa?-

Leon observo desconfiado al joven -No era mi novia además dudo que las circunstancias en las que nos reencontramos sean las ideales para un viaje romántico…a no ser que te parezca romántico que los aldeanos de un poblado te persigan con escopetas y motosierras…-

Steve se sorprendió al escuchar aquello así que decidió cambiar de tema  
- Hm.…pues no suena romántico, aunque… ¿De verdad yo te recordé a una mujer?... ¡tío si que debes estar realmente afectado por la herida!-  
Leon sonrió por el comentario-si tienes razón debo estar peor de lo que creía...-Steve al oír la respuesta se echo a reír a carcajadas y después Leon se unió a sus risas.

oooooooooooooooo

Unas horas mas tarde Steve y Leon estaban en la playa sentados junto a una hoguera que había echo con unas ramas y hojas secas mientras saboreaban unos frutos de los árboles tropicales de la zona.  
-Gracias por la comida…-dijo Steve a Leon mientras masticaba la fruta.  
-No importa…-respondió Leon sin mirar al chico.  
-Pero tu pierna no esta bien…¿Cómo lo hiciste para subir al árbol por la fruta?- Leon levanto la vista y la fijo en el joven unos instantes antes de contestar-Bueno no importa… me costo lo suyo pero lo logre…-  
-Si…imagino…por cierto… ¿Crees que los otros han sobrevivido?...-  
-¿Te refieres a Claire y los demás?...la verdad no lo se…espero que si…solo se que estamos en una de las islas cercanas de la que vinimos, al parecer la corriente del mar nos arrastro hasta este lugar y lo mas seguro es que si los demás no están en esta isla puede que estén en alguna otra de las que hay cerca, mira hacia allí a lo lejos se pueden ver tres islas mas …- señalo a lo lejos  
-Si las veo perfectamente…pero…¿ y si no lo lograron? También esta la posibilidad de que…-  
Leon negó con la cabeza-No quiero pensar eso, no al menos hasta que sepamos con seguridad… necesitamos saber como están los demás así que mientras tanto seamos positivos ¿OK?-  
-Yeah… tienes razón, seguro que se han salvado...-  
Steve miro a Leon a los ojos cosa que puso nervioso al otro el cual desvió la mirada, había algo en los ojos del joven que hacia ponerse nervioso a Leon, aun recordaba que el chico le había querido atacar hace no mucho y de pronto le salvo así sin mas, no lo entendía.  
-Por cierto Steve…¿Como es que te convencieron para que obedecieras a esa organización en la que experimenta con seres humanos y crea horribles mutaciones para crear armas biológicas? Al fin y al cabo siguen los pasos de Umbrella-  
Steve se sorprendió ante la pregunta pero era lógico que alguien se la preguntase algún día…  
-Veras…hace tiempo en la isla prisión de Rockfort…allí avía un pequeño pueblo isleño allí vivía gente en la isla y también había una mansión y en esta unos laboratorios de Umbrella donde se experimentaba…un día por desgracia mi padre descubrió lo que hacían en los laboratorios de Umbrella, donde experimentaban con aquellos presos, y al descubrirlo a mi padre le llevaron junto a mi a la prisión, un día a el le torturaron para después experimentar con el, a mi me dejaron en la prisión por ser su hijo… de mi madre nunca llegue a saber nada mas…allí estuve hasta el día en el que todo se les fue de las manos y comenzaron a matar aquellas mutaciones y zombis a todo el mundo… fue ese día que conocí a Claire..Casi nos disparamos uno al otro creyendo que éramos enemigos…-En ese instante Steve sonrió y Leon sintió una punzada de celos al ver amor en los ojos del joven.  
-¿y después?...-quiso saber  
-Después me entere que Claire estaba allí buscando a su hermano pero al no encontrarlo decidimos escapar del lugar y ya cuando casi lo conseguimos…fue que nos capturaron…Alexia creo que se llamaba …la dueña de la mansión y además ella también experimentaba con el virus verónica...uso conmigo un experimento…el virus verónica llamado así por sus antepasados…dicho virus me transformo en un monstruo que apunto estuve de matar a Claire...finalmente no pude matarla...yo no se por que me controle…creo que era por que…la amo…solo recuerdo que volví a mi forma humana y que me dolía todo y también recuerdo a Claire llorando por mi y que yo la dije lo que sentía …después todo se volvió oscuro y confuso escuchaba la voz de Claire llorando…-  
Leon le miro al muchacho y vio en sus ojos unos sentimientos al recordar a la joven, otra vez volvió esa sensación de celos pero de nuevo la deshecho de su mente.  
-¿…y que te sucedió mas tarde?-  
-Después recuerdo que desperté y me encontré en una habitación en otra isla…la isla que atacasteis… allí estaba Wesker el cual me mintió…me engaño…lavaron mi cerebro...usaron mi cuerpo para experimentar…el me contó una historia falsa de que Chris y Claire me habían querido matar y que el me había salvado pero para ello avía tenido que transformar mi cuerpo con unas sustancias que me doto de una rapidez sobrenatural, así que ahora tenia una deuda con el y con la organización que me avía salvado…yo al no recordar nada me creí todo…hasta que hoy al ver a Claire recordé todo…-  
Steve miro hacia la lejanía del mar.  
-¿y como es que recordaste hoy?...-  
-Steve se giro hasta mirar a Leon a los ojos…no se muy bien pero Claire me hizo recordarla y poco a poco, fue algo que digo… volvió a mi todo mi pasado…creo que aun la amo…y fue eso lo que hizo que recordara…además al verte junto a ella me hizo sentir…celoso…-  
Leon suspiro y cerro los ojos unos instantes –No tengas problema, yo no estoy con Claire es solo una amiga al igual que Jill , lo único que pretendemos es desenmascarar a todas las organizaciones que van tras el t-virus y sus derivaciones…nos costo destruir a Umbrella hace tiempo, después descubrimos que una nueva compañía iba tras el t-virus y solo tratamos de que no se repita nuevamente lo que sucedió en Raccoon City o en la Isla Rockfort o en aquel pueblo Europeo al sur de España… solo queremos que algún día el mundo se de cuenta de que no son las organizaciones que dicen ser, no son laboratorios buscando curas para enfermedades, no son empresas de cosméticos como suelen decir… realmente son asesinos y ambiciosos y sus laboratorios son tapaderas para crear armas químicas y biológicas...ellos son unos asesinos…al menos parece que Umbrella fue destruida pero sirvió de poco ya que otra organización esta siguiendo sus mismos pasos incluso sus mismos errores …pero eso ya lo sabes…-  
Steve asintió amargamente y se tumbo a un lado de Leon.-Creo que ya es muy tarde hasta anocheció y apenas me di cuenta...quizás sea mejor que descansemos….-  
-Si tienes razón… mañana será otro día , ya veremos lo que hacemos para salir de aquí…si quieres descansa yo vigilare y después te pasare el turno, creo que deberíamos estar en guardia por si acaso hay algún animal salvaje o vete a saber…-Hablo amargamente Leon.  
-Esta bien si eso te hace sentir mejor haremos turnos de guardias…se nota que no te fías de nada… ni de nadie…-Dijo Steve mirando a Leon quien a su vez le miro pero con una mirada distinta, fría y desconfiada.  
-Si, tal vez…yo are el primer turno…-  
-Esta bien como quieras, no quiero desaprovechas mas minutos buenas noches…-  
-Que descanses…-  
Así Steve se tendió en el suelo y se quedo dormido en lo que Leon quedo mirando el fuego de la hoguera y al tiempo que su mente le hacia pensar en cosas recién vividas…  
"No se como vamos a salir de esta, ni siquiera se si los demás realmente están vivos…o si han muerto., solo se que aquí estoy perdido en medio del océano y con este muchacho...tal vez estaría mejor enfrentándome a una horda de Zombis o aldeanos locos, no soporto estar perdido y menos con un desconocido que a sido uno de ellos…"  
Leon se quedo mirando a Steve, sin darse cuenta se le quedo mirando fijamente, admirando cada rasgo del joven que dormía placidamente.  
"Es un muchacho muy guapo con ese rostro aniñado y esas expresiones de niño pequeño…no creo que tenga más de 20 años si es que llega a ellos…pero… ¿Qué estoy pensando?... el no es humano del todo… además no es un crió, es un experimento de ellos… ¿Por qué me confeso su historia¿Quizás se siente solo? Tal vez tien miedo…¡Mierda¿Desde cuando pienso en cosas así?..." Leon trato de distraer su mente en otros pensamientos, pero no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Steve ya que sus ojos se desviaban hacia el muchacho que dormía placidamente y así se pasó casi todo su turno de vigilancia, vigilando más bien al joven durmiente que a otra cosa...

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

Eclipse of feelings  
(Eclipse de sentimientos)  
Escrito por: Steve Burnside (Matt Ishida)

Capitulo 3  
Eclipse de Sentimientos

Pasaron 2 días que llevaban allí perdidos en esa Isla.

-Ya estoy arto de comer solo fruta… ¿tu no? esto parece mas una dieta y ya creo que por lo menos en estos dos días he perdido cinco kilos… ¡Joder!-Steve ponía cara de asco mientras comía su comida.  
-Mm. tal vez… se me acaba de ocurrir una idea… ¿por que no usamos un palo o rama con la punta afilada para usarla como lanza para pescar a los peces que pasen cerca de la orilla de la playa?-  
-¿Y eso lo viste en alguna película o que?-  
-Puede ser ¿Pero no perdemos nada intentándolo no crees?-Steve miro unos instantes a Leon como queriendo averiguar si lo decía en serio o si se estaba burlando de el.  
-¿Por qué me miras así? no te estoy tomando el pelo ¿acaso se te ocurre algo mejor?-  
-No…pero si hacemos esa lanza de pesca no quiero hacer el ridículo… tu la probaras primero, además tu pierna ya esta mejor…-  
-Eso es por la sal del mar que esta haciendo que se cure mas rápido, menos mal que solo era una herida superficial si llega a ser mas profunda no podría ni moverme y tal vez hoy no estuviera aquí…-Cuando Leon dijo esas palabras a Steve le dieron escalofríos el imaginarse solo…¿O tal vez se estaba acostumbrando a ese hombre y a su grata compañía y calida voz?..."¿CALIDA VOZ? ¡Espera! ¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! solo por que este aquí perdido con un tío al que no conozco y sea buena persona... ¡No por ello voy a fijarme en el! Me niego a eso…eso es cosa de esta maldita isla… ¡yo no soy maricon, nunca me he fijado en un tío... ¡y no voy a empezar ahora! a partir de hoy cada vez que me venga a la cabeza un pensamiento así tratare de imaginarme a Claire… ¡Si eso haré!…"

Steve sonrió para si mismo por la idea, pero cuando vio a Leon levantarse y quitarse la camisa todos sus pensamientos se fueron por la borda.  
-¿Por qué te quitas la camisa?...-"¡Maldito sea este tipo!"  
Leon se dio la vuelta y miro a Steve –Estamos en una playa y hace calor, así que me quito la camisa para no tener calor, además ya puedo andar y encima me toca pescar con una caña improvisada y echa solo con un palo, no me gustaría empapar la única camisa que tengo... por cierto ¿Tu no tienes calor con la tuya puesta?...-  
Steve miro hacia otro lado-¡No!...bueno… tal vez…-  
-¿Y por que no te la quitas?-  
-¿Qué?...-  
-Vamos Steve estamos en una isla caribeña no me dirás que tienes vergüenza…-

¿Qué...? OH no claro que no es solo que…-

Esta bien, haz lo que quieras… por cierto deberíamos buscar un refugio, no se sabe que clase de animales merodean la isla además un lugar cubierto nos ayudaría ya que son muy fuertes las lluvias y las tormentas en estas zonas tropicales y se van a dar muy frecuente, al igual que cuando naufragamos…-  
Leon estaba tan pensativo que no se daba cuenta de que Steve se avía puesto rojo cuando le insinuó hace unos instantes que se quitara la camiseta , además no ayudaba cuando Steve miraba a Leon y sus ojos se desviaban hacia el torso desnudo de aquel hombre al que se le notaba la musculatura sin ser excesiva, en su justo punto , un cuerpo bien trabajado, ahora que lo tenia delante y parecía estar pensativo en otras cosas Steve se fijo aun mas en Leon, un tipo esbelto, alto y delgado, pero fuerte y cuando alzo la vista hacia el rostro de Leon vio que este le estaba mirando a los ojos con esa mirada gris plateada y Steve tuvo que desviar la mirada al parecer se avía quedado tan embobado mirando a Leon que al final este se había percatado de que le estaban mas que mirando, estudiando de arriba abajo.  
Sin decir nada Steve disimulo tratando de buscar una conversación.  
-Bueno emm...creo que mientras tú ejercitas tus piernas yo iré a buscar esa rama caña de pescar adentro de la isla… en la selva…-  
-Justo se dio la vuelta y cuando ya se encaminaba escucho por su espalda la voz de Leon que le hizo acelerar el corazón.  
-Ten cuidado Steve...puede haber algún animal salvaje…-  
-S...si, tranquilo yo no soy como tú… ¿te olvidas que experimentaron conmigo y soy tan fuerte como tu y tan ágil y rápido como una pantera? …-  
- Lo se… pero no eres inmortal, así que ten cuidado...-  
Steve no quiso escuchar mas y salio corriendo hacia el interior de la selva.

Paso un poco de tiempo y en lo que Steve buscaba aquella rama que les sirviera como caña de pesca, Leon por su parte trataba de buscar una zona donde hubiera mas peces, así que se alejo mucho de la playa, del lugar en el que solían estar el y Steve y se fue andando hasta llegar a una especie del acantilado, en su exploración del lugar," Este muchacho tiene pájaros en la cabeza…le gusta alardear demasiado..." y al pensar en ello sonrió para si mismo.

Fue entonces cuando Leon se fijo detrás de los acantilados y vio una especie de cueva por lo que se dirigió hacia allí, pensando que aquel lugar les podría venir bien para resguardarse de las tormentas caribeñas así estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta que una especie de mutación con forma de lobo se le acercaba peligrosamente por su espalda…solo se dio cuenta de que alguien le seguía cuando escucho a su espalda un crujido de hojas al pisar, de forma brusca se giro y al volverse se encontró cara a cara con una especie de mutación"Otro experimento…¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?" parecía ser un lobo o algo parecido, demasiado grande y aquellos colmillos no eran normales cada uno debería medir 30 o 40 centímetros de largo y eran afilados como cuchillas, así un ser horrible al igual que la piel verdusca que lo recubría, estaba claro que era algún experimento que por alguna casualidad había escapado de la isla cercana recién destruida por Chris, Claire, Jill y el, y de alguna manera aquel monstruo había llegado hasta allí… tal vez arrastrado por las corrientes del océano como el mismo había llegado allí al naufragar.  
-Bueno si fueras un perro te diría "quieto perrito bonito"…pero me temo que quieto no te vas a quedar y no es que seas un perro precisamente… y mucho menos bonito…-Así justo el animal se abalanzo sobre Leon quien reacciono con rapidez y esquivo el ataque del animal furioso, nuevamente el animal ataco y Leon se lanzo al suelo rodando de forma que esquivo otro ataque ,al rodar se dio cuenta de una especie de piedra desgastada bastante afilada así que sin pensarlo la tomo en sus manos "no es un puñal precisamente… pero es tan afilado y largo como si lo fuera de veras...algo es algo…aunque para lo que me va a servir contra el engendro este…"  
El animal le observaba fijamente y Leon tampoco apartaba sus ojos grises de la bestia, así animal y humano giraban alrededor de otro mirándose, la bestia pensando en la manera de atacarle sin que le esquivara y Leon pensando en como salir bien de esa.  
Se produjo otro ataque por parte de la bestia y Leon reacciono echándose a un lado al tiempo que arremetía con la filada piedra contra el animal, Leon logro hacerle un corte al monstruo en el cuello pero la bestia no se daba por asustada y reacciono esta vez tan rápido que Leon no la vio venir, la bestia le golpeo tan fuerte que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo haciendo que del golpe soltara la piedra-cuchillo y cayera lejos de el, ahora el animal estaba sobre Leon y el estaba indefenso.  
El hombre permanecía muy quieto, sin moverse si quiera sabia que la bestia esperaba el momento preciso de que el hiciera un solo gesto para devorarlo.  
Pero de pronto una voz sonó atrás de la bestia  
-Ey tu mala imitación de chucho ¿Por qué no atacas a alguien de tu tamaño?...-  
La bestia se giro olvidándose de Leon y centro su atención en el nuevo intruso, Leon también se fijo en el recién aparecido.  
"Steve…"

Sin dar tiempo a atacar a la bestia Steve en un movimiento rápido sobrehumano se lanzo hacia un lado de la bestia tomando algo del suelo y en segundos se lazo hacia la bestia golpeándola en el rostro, Leon vio que la bestia dio un grito de dolor… al fijarse bien vio que Steve la había clavado en un ojo la piedra afilada que usara el mismo momentos antes como arma, nuevamente Steve se puso en guardia blandiendo una especie de rama o palo con la punta afilada la bestia al estar herida retrocedió y salio corriendo del lugar.  
Steve se acerco a Leon y le ayudo a ponerse de pie.  
-¿Estas bien?-  
-Si, gracias…no se que hace ese monstruo aquí ni por que me ataco con tanta ferocidad…-  
Steve se fijo en la cueva que había cerca.  
-Quizás por que protegía su madriguera…-Señalo  
-Si tal vez…al menos ahora .ya tenemos donde resguardarnos de la lluvia…por cierto… te agradezco que me ayudaras a ponerme en pie pero ya no es necesario que sigas sujetándome del brazo…-  
El joven se sonrojo y se dio cuenta que era cierto aun le sujetaba el brazo a Leon así que rápidamente aparto la mano y se dio media vuelta tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.  
-Hm.…bueno Leon aquí tienes la caña de pesca improvisada que me pediste…-con la otra mano se la tendió sin apenas mirarle a la cara.  
-Muy bien Steve vamos a probar si esto da resultado…-Así Leon tomo la rama, observo que realmente tenia una punta afilada y echo a caminar hacia la playa.

"Bueno veamos si el invento de Leon funciona…"

después de una hora Leon tiro al suelo la "caña de pescar" improvisada

–Maldita sea! solo he pescado un pez y mira que miniatura…-  
-Jajajajaja….-Steve no había parado de reírse viendo los esfuerzos inútiles de Leon y como cada vez que trataba de ensartar a un pez acababa en el agua y mas mojado que otra cosa.  
-¿De que te ríes? ¡Claro tú no has querido intentarlo siquiera! ¿Y te parece gracioso...?-  
-No te quejes si yo fuera una chica estaría alagada con ver como mi campeón a logrado al menos coger un minúsculo pez jajajaja….-

Leon se sintió ridículo pero enojado miro al chico  
-Bien pues es tu turno haber si tu lo haces mejor…-  
Leon ya se enojo y fue hacia donde estaba Steve con mirada retadora.

Steve al ver acercarse a Leon mojado, sin camisa y con esa mirada provoco que Steve se callase de golpe, cesando así sus carcajadas.  
-N…no pienso pescar…-  
-¿Ah no? Claro el señoriíto disfruta viendo como otros pescan para el, ya que te ríes tanto… ¡Al menos demuestra que eres mejor!-  
Leon lo dijo tan prepotente que hizo enojar al otro.  
-He dicho que no y es que no!-  
-¿Tienes miedo al agua?... ¿o es que temes quedar peor que yo?...-ahora si le reto Leon y Steve estaba mas que enfadado.  
-Mira Leon…-  
-¡Cobarde!-  
Steve al oír aquello no pudo contenerse y se lanzo sobre Leon el cual no se esperaba aquella reacción, por lo que el puño de Steve le golpeo en el estomago , pero el otro le devolvió el golpe en la cara así empezó una pelea en la cual ambos cayeron sobre la arena y rodaron por el suelo mojándose con el agua de la orilla del mar, finalmente Leon termino sobre Steve quien trataba de soltarse sin éxito y lo mas que podía hacer esa mirar con rabia al otro  
-Pensaba que eras más fuerte Steve…-  
Steve le miro burlonamente mientras un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios e hizo una mueca de fastidio  
-Lo mío es la rapidez… la fuerza era cosa de Wesker…aunque no lo he echo tan mal te he dado bien…-  
Leon se quedo mirando a Steve que aun jadeaba cansado de la pelea, se quedo maravillado al ver que incluso con aquellos rasguños el muchacho era realmente hermoso y no pudo evitar el acercarse a el y besarle.  
Aquel beso le pillo desprevenido a Steve quien trato en un primer momento de soltarse pero por algún motivo aun desconocido para el dejo de forcejear y dejo que Leon le besara…  
Así cuando el mismo Leon se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se aparto de Steve como si le hubiera picado una serpiente

Lo siento…. No se lo que me paso no debí hacerlo….- y sin decir nada mas se levanto y echo a andar dándole la espalda al muchacho que aun estaba tumbado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y tratando de tomar aire"…¿Le he dejado que me bese?… ¿Qué me esta pasando? Ya ni el recuerdo de Claire me sirve… ¡Mierda!..." así aun tendido en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados Steve apretó los puños y de sus ojos cerrados comenzaron a brotar unas lagrimas de rabia por no entender sus propios sentimientos…unos sentimientos que nublaban otros, los sentimientos hacia Claire en esos momentos eran anulados por los sentimientos hacia Leon, era igual que aquel fenómeno meteorólogo, cuando la luna tapa el sol en un eclipse total, así estaban sus sentimientos…

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

**Eclipse of feeling **

_(Eclipse de sentimientos)_

Escrito por: Steve Burnside

**Capitulo 4**

**Supervivientes**

Abrió los ojos y sorprendentemente se encontró en medio del mar, ella se sujetaba a una tabla, estaba asustada, de pronto algo la llamo la atención, al alzar el rostro vio una embarcación y allí se encontró con la calida mirada de alguien querido para ella, la chica solo pudo alzar un brazo y tratar de acariciar su rostro-Steve ayúdame…- murmuro pero de repente el muchacho en lugar de ayudarla se empezó a reír de ella y en lugar de ayudarla el joven saco un arma y la apunto-Adiós Claire!-la joven no se lo esperaba y reacciono tratando de esquivar el disparo, aunque ella sabia que no lo conseguiría por lo que solo pudo hacer una cosa, gritar…

-¡Noooooooooooooo…!- Claire dio un grito angustiado, despertando del mal sueño que había tenido, estaba pálida y sudando, no se podía creer el sueño tan espantoso que había tenido, además su rostro estaba mojado de sus propias lagrimas"Fue tan real…Steve me miro con odio y…Dios que pesadilla tan Horrible!"Penso la joven al tiempo que se incorporaba, miro a su alrededor y nada de aquello le parecía conoció estaba en medio de lo que parecía una jungla, vegetación por todas partes y árboles tropicales"genial ahora si que estoy en una pesadilla de verdad…." pero entonces una mano calida se poso en sus hombros, la chica tuvo la reacción de girarse bruscamente al tiempo que de un manotazo apartaba la mano de su hombro.

-Claire… ¿estas bien?-

La chica al girarse vio a su hermano Chris"al menos no estoy sola" suspiro y dio un abrazo Chris quien no entendía la reacción de Claire

-¿Claire te encuentras mal?-

-Antes si ahora ya no tanto Chris…-

-pensabas que estabas perdida verdad?-

-y lo estamos no?-

-Pues…francamente…si…solo se que estamos en medio de una isla…-

-¿En una isla?-

-Si…cuando desperté después del incidente de la tormenta me encontré en lo que parecía una playa, tu estabas cerca de mi y yo trate de despertarte pero estabas inconsciente, aunque viva… así que te traje en brazos a dentro de la isla pensé en buscar comida pero no quería dejarte por que seria peor si te dejaba sola en la playa con vete a saber que animales salvajes, así te traje hasta que hice un alto aquí para descansar y bueno has despertado al fin… aunque un poco bruscamente y gritando, y me asustaste…pensé que te había picado alguna serpiente…-

-Chris… ¿y los demás?- le interrumpió la joven, el muchacho solo bajo la cabeza negando.

-No lo se Claire…solo podemos rezar para que aun sigan vivos…-

-¿Crees que ellos han…muerto?...no puede ser!-

-no estoy seguro Claire pero tenemos que hacernos a la idea de que tal vez no lo lograron y no han tenido nuestra suerte…-

-¡Cállate!- Claire se levanto y miro a su hermano con mirada enojada

-¡No puedes creer que han muerto… al menos no les daré por muertos hasta que vea sus cadáveres!-

-Basta Claire, quizás jamás veas sus cuerpos… te recuerdo que la corriente del océano puede haberles arrastrado hasta el fondo y…-

En esos instantes escucharon un sonido extraño, algo parecía arrastrarse hacia ellos y con la discusión que habían tenido apenas se había percatad hasta que a pocos centímetros de ambos notaron moverse unos arbustos.

-Chris…-

Claire llamo a su hermano quien desenfundo a gran velocidad un cuchillo guardado en una funda de una de sus botas-¿Quién anda hay?- pregunto el joven al tiempo que se ponía en guardia, por respuesta escucharon un gruñido, sonaba al sonido de un perro o algún animal salvaje pero fue en cuestión de segundos que una bestia enorme con afiladas garras y enormes colmillos se abalanzo sobre Chris, cayendo sobre este y haciendo que el joven al caer golpeara su mano contra el suelo soltando el cuchillo, Claire contuvo el aire mientras veía la rápida escena, así un monstruo mutante enorme parecido a los experimentos de armas biológicas que había visto estaba sobre su hermano, la bestia no le había mordido , parecía que se divertía con su presa sabiendo que podía matarlo en cualquier momento…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Acababa de contactar con la guardia marítima, al fin tras arreglar la radio de transmisión había funcionado"Este jodido cacharro…al fin da señales de vida…parece que la patada que le di le ha hecho reaccionar…" la mujer sonreía apara ella misma,"al fin saldré de esta apestosa isla en medio de la nada!" en esos momentos escucho lo que parecía un grito"Hay supervivientes? Tendré que comprobarlo…"pensó y sin mas saco de una bolsa un par de pistolas las cuales cargo de balas con unos cargadores"Espero que funcionen en caso de que las necesite, ya que la pólvora puede que aun este algo mojada…"

As sin mas salio corriendo en ayuda de los supervivientes que parecían gritar en apuros…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Claire no podía quedarse quieta mientras la bestia mataba a su hermano por lo que se lanzo hacia el cuchillo pero su movimiento alerto a la bestia la cual, cambio de presa y se lanzo a por la joven la cual vio como la bestia abría sus fauces en su dirección y sin poder evitarlo grito, pero antes de que la bestia la tocara un disparo alcanzo al monstruo haciéndolo caer a un lado.

-Parece que después de todo si funcionan las balas... –dijo una voz

-Jill!- grito Chris eufórico al reconocer a la mujer que armada disparaba sin comparación a aquel ser.

Jill solo sonrió al escuchar al Chris y siguió con la mirada fija en apuntar a aquel ser horrible.

El monstruo trataba de huir pero Jill le seguía disparando hasta que finalmente la bestia dio un grito agudo y espeluznante y callo abatido al suelo, masacrado en lo que había sido una lluvia de balas.

Nada mas caer la bestia Jill se dio la vuelta y sonrió mirando a Chris

-Me alegro de veros vivos…-

Chris miro a la joven -Si, pero poco mas y no nos ves vivos…-y la devolvió la sonrisa

Claire solo miraba la escena sorprendida de que nadie la hubiera preguntado siquiera si se encontraba bien…

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eclipse of feeling**

Escrito por: Steve Burnside

**Capitulo 5**

**Historias paralelas**

Estaba anocheciendo en la Isla y Leon y Steve estaban callados, no se habían dicho una sola palabras tras aquel "incidente" entre ellos, y así estaban preparando la cena que se componía de unos cuantos pescados asados en un fuego improvisado, de pronto Steve se quedo muy quieto

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Leon al ver la reacción del otro

-¿No escucharte los gritos?...-

-¿Gritos? no. No escuche, tu tienes el oído mas fino…-

-Eran gritos humanos estoy seguro, la voz me sonó a Claire…-

-Claire?- pregunto Leon como si Steve se lo estuviera inventando.

-Si Leon, era Claire…bueno no se si era ella pero la voz se parecía bastante…-

Leon no dijo nada simplemente miraba fijamente el fuego, realmente Leon estaba meditando, a gran velocidad por su cabeza pasaron los acontecimientos sucedidos en todo ese tiempo…

Steve estaba perdiendo la paciencia –Mira Leon si quieres quédate aquí yo iré a investigar, puede que Claire lo lograra y este viva, perdida y asustada…-

Leon se puso de pie, miro a los ojos a Steve –iremos los dos no estamos seguros de que sea ella…-

Steve asintió con la cabeza y ambos tras apagar la fogata con arena se pusieron en marcha en dirección de donde provenían los gritos.

En todo el camino Leon permaneció callado de alguna manera en lugar de sentirse feliz por la posibilidad de que Claire estuviera viva parecía que esto le molestara…

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Jill estas viva! Creí que tu…-Hablo Chris mientras miraba a la joven

Jill se acerco a Chris y miro desafiante a los ojos

-Mira Redfield para matarme se necesita mas que una tormenta en un océano, si e sobrevivido a oleadas de zombis y seres de pesadilla ¿por qué no iba a sobrevivir una tormenta de nada?-

Chris sonrió sabia que Jill solo trataba de animarle pero que en realidad la joven estaba tan asustada como el,

Jill al ver la sonrisa de Chris no pudo evitar el derrumbarse y se lanzo a los brazos de Chris llorando-dios de veras lo que mas temía era el pensar que hubierais muerto y ser la única superviviente…-

Claire miraba la escena conmovida y no pudo por mas que recordar a Steve y lo que sentía por el…

Recordó cuando se conocieron en la Isla de Rockfort, recordó cuando Steve dio su vida por ella, y cuando se reencontraron hace poco y después la tormenta…ahora quizás el estaba muerto al igual que su mejor amigo Leon…

-Bueno chicos…no quiero ser aguafiestas pero aquí parados no conseguiremos salir de esta isla…-Dijo Jill ya mas calmada y separándose de Chris.

-¿Que propones?-

-Veréis cuando desperté tras el naufragio me encontré junto a media embarcación o los que parecía algunos despojos de la embarcación, una bolsa con algunas armas y municiones y lo mejor….la radio para pedir ayuda… en un principio no funcionaba pero tras dejarla secarse al sol, (y tras un golpecito que otro) parece ser que la radio comenzó a dar señales ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es localizar la transmisión y pedir ayuda ¿que os parece?-

-¡Que estamos salvados ¡¡no me lo puedo Creer! ¡Pediremos ayuda por radio y vendrán a buscarnos!-Chris estaba feliz, parecía que las cosas se solucionarían pronto.

Claire sonreía sin ganas solo para animar a su hermano que parecía feliz pero por su parte solo podía pensar en que Steve y Leon no habían tenido la misma suerte que ellos de estar vivos y agotada se dejo llevar por el cansancio y sus sentimientos y sin mas… se desmayo.

Chris y Jill al verla caer al suelo corrieron en su ayuda rápidamente.

-Esta muy cansada, tras todo lo sucedido deberíamos llevarla a un lugar resguardado-

-Si… quizás si descansa tranquila se sienta mejor…además debió ser muy duro perder a un amigo y una persona tan especial…-

Chris entendió que Jill se refería a Steve y Leon, solo que no estaba seguro de quien era el amigo y cual "La persona especial" para su hermana.

Chris tomo a Claire en brazos y siguió a Jill quien le mostraba el camino…

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

-Los Gritos provenían de esta parte de la isla…estoy seguro!-

Leon miro a Steve burlonamente-Quizás lo has imaginado…-

Steve miraba enojado a Leon que estaba muy extraño

-No me invento nada! Estoy seguro de lo que escuche!-

-Mira Steve, yo no escuche nada y ahora tampoco oigo nada, quizás estas cansado o deseas ver a…Claire… y por eso te imaginas y oyes cosas raras que no son…-

Steve se giro para mirar a Leon con mirada fría y enojada-No estoy loco no me invento las cosas además el único raro aquí eres tu, parece que no quieras encontrar a Claire!-

Leon al escuchar esas palabras dio un respingo, ¿realmente era así y el no quería encontrar a Claire? ¿Pero por que? ¿Que temía? ¿Quizás que si se reencontraban ella y Steve se quedaran juntos?"Y a mí que me importa…debería alegrarme de que estuviera viva… debería no importarme nada este crió…es solo un crió…pero entonces…" ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?

-¡¡Mira Leon!- Leon dejo sus pensamientos a un lado al escuchar a Steve y miro lo que el joven le señalaba.

Delante de ellos en el suelo había un ser con forma de perro o lobo, el ser estaba muerto, pero su tamaño era enorme, aquel ser estaba deformado, su piel era rugosa y entre rojiza y verdosa, las fauces las tenia abiertas y asomaban unos colmillos afilados y el cuerpo de la bestia estaba salpicada de balazos

-Este ser es el que nos ataco en la cueva…-Dijo Leon

-No es el mismo…-

-¿Como?-

-Fíjate bien Leon el que nos ataco ahora mismo debería estar sin un ojo, este tiene los dos ojos sanos y además este es un poco mas pequeño que el que nos ataco …creo que este ejemplar era la pareja del que nosotros herimos…-

-¿Así que puede que haya mas bichos de estos?- pregunto Leon mirando con cara de asco al monstruo muerto.

-No lo se quizás si o tal vez solo quedan este y al que herimos…pero este ejemplar parecía mas débil que el que nos ataco, fíjate le han matado a balazos, fácilmente, si hubiera sido el que nos ataco a nosotros los habría esquivado…-

Leon no quería imaginar que hubiera mas bichos como ese, pero tuvo que reconocer que quizás podría haberlos-¿y si este era una solo un cachorro?...- dijo en voz alta

-Esperemos que no… por que de ser así puede que el que nos ataco fuera el padre o la madre… y no me gustaría verme las caras con los familiares y tener que dar explicaciones que ni yo mismo se…-dijo Steve sarcásticamente

-Al menos hay una cosa cierta…-

-¿si?-

-Hay alguien mas en la isla…esos balazos no creo que se los hiciera solo ese monstruo…-

-Si parece que después de todo yo tenia razón ¿verdad?- hablo el joven con orgullo, con una media sonrisa en los labios y mirando al otro como desafiándolo a que ahora le contradijera.

**Oooooooooooooo**

-Bien ya hemos llegado, puedes dejar a Claire aquí para que descanse- señalo Jill lo que parecía una sabana en el suelo sujeta con unas piedras para que la brisa del aire no se la llevara.

Chris dejo a su hermana sobre la sabana con cuidado y después fue junto a la rubia que estaba apartando unas tablas de madera que ocultaban lo que parecía ser la radio, la joven tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Chris

-Si estas tablas no estaban así, se han caído sobre la radio…-señalo la joven las tablas que acababa de apartar

-¿y?-

-Esperemos que no se halla estropeado la radio por el golpe…-

-Bueno solo hay una manera de saberlo…probemos…-Jill no pudo evitar el enojarse al ver la tranquilidad de Chris.

Jill encendió la radio, pero no hubo ningún sonido, ni nada, la radio estaba como ella imaginaba denuedo estropeado.

-Otra vez no!-

-En fin quizás si probamos más tarde funcione-

Jill se giro para mirar Chris sin creer que se tomara las cosas con tanta calma.

-Pareces tranquilo…-

-trato de ver el lado positivo y es que aun seguimos vivos…-

-Querrás decir que aun seguimos vivos…por que ¿Qué crees que sucederá cuando llevemos varios días sin comer? Te recuerdo que una persona no se puede alimentar solo de frutas tropicales… ah bueno sin contar que puede haber mas mutaciones como la que hace un rato abatí y te recuerdo que las balas que tengo son mas bien escasas así que como haya mas monstruos…-

Chris interrumpió a Jill

-¿Crees que no lo se?...dios solo trataba de conservar la calma, tampoco nos va a servir de mucho ponernos histéricos Jill – casi dijo a la joven la cual se puso aun mas nerviosa

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Estamos a punto de morir y no se te ocurre otra cosa que decir que no me ponga histérica!- de la rabia que sentía Jill al tiempo que dijo la ultima palabra propino una fuerte patada a la maldita radio la cual tras el golpe comenzó a sonar…

Chris al ver aquello se quedo perplejo-Jill… has arreglado la radio!-

-¿Qué?...- miro atónita sin creérselo

-jajaja…- comenzó a reírse Chris sin poder contenerse ya que la situación había resultado ago cómica, la muchacha se sentía ridícula y no sabia si esta vez propinarle una patada Chris en el puto trasero por burlarse así de ella o echarse a llorar" Dios otra vez la puta radio reacciona a los golpes ¿Que mierda de radio es esta?... aunque…la verdad …si hubiera sido al revés y le hubiera sucedido a Chris imagino que yo también me abría reído…" Jill finalmente no pudo evitar el pensar que tal vez si tenía su punto de gracia todo aquello y contagiada de la risa del chico ella también se unió a sus risas…

**Continuara…**

**Nota:**

Bueno En primer lugar saludos a todos (incluso a aquellos que leen y no dejan reviews…snif…) esta vez pido disculpas por que se que en esta parte no a habido mucha acción que digamos pero ya veremos mas adelante que sucede, (de todas maneras recuerdo que este fic es Romance/acción) ahora mejor paso a contestar algunos Reviews

**K Four Nine:** ¿realmente crees que Wesker puede morir así de fácil?...mm (pensativo) pues quien sabe…

**Ezequiel:** OK ya se que no eres partidario del yaoi, aunque si miras bien una historia puede ser buena aunque no te guste el yaoi (además debería aclarar que mas que ser Yaoi es Shonen aiRomance ya que no voy a poner ninguna escena Lemonde sexo…a no ser que me lo pidan claro… jejeje XDDD) ah x cierto y cuando continuas tus fics o nos deleitas con alguno nuevo?

**Salem Saori:**

Me alegra que te guste este fic, gracias, la verdad… no soy muy bueno escribiendo pero me dio la locura de hacer esta historia que mas o menos tenia en mente, solo espero que no sea demasiado malo escribiendo si es así no se admiten devoluciones eh? jejeje, es broma Bueno, tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda OK?

Bueno solo pedir un poco de paciencia ya que voy algo lento con esta historia pero tratare de llevarla a un final…bueno?... malo?...pues no se aun…

Saludos.

_Steve Burnside_


	6. Chapter 6

**Eclipse of feeling**

Escrito por: Steve Burnside

**Verdaderos sentimientos**

Iban caminando dos siluetas por la frondosa vegetación de la jungla. Eran Leon y Steve. Leon tenía los brazos cruzados y Steve llevaba las manos detrás de la nuca en posición relajada, el muchacho tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios, cuando de pronto pregunto en tono burlón,

-¿Y bien tenia razón o no?...- Steve pregunto a Leon mirándole con sorna, Leon no dijo nada, solo miraba con el ceño fruncido el camino por el que caminaban.

- Así que no lo admites ¿eh? Pero yo tenía razón cuando dije que escuche la voz de alguien gritando ¡y puede que sea Claire! ¿A que es fantástico?-

Leon seguía callado, cosa que empezó a molestar enormemente a Steve.

-¿Qué te pasa Leon?..Ah ya se… estas avergonzado de que esta vez el equivocado seas tu ¿A que es eso?... pues sabes? Cuando encuentre a Claire la pediré que sea mi novia nada mas salgamos de la isla-

Pero Leon simplemente suspiro resignado de tener que escuchar las burlas de un muchacho presuntuoso.

-Pues no digas nada total ya veras cuando encontremos a Claire y le cuente esto…- Leon ya no se pudo aguantar mas y de golpe se paro en seco miro a los ojos al muchacho con una mirada glacial, sus ojos gris azulado eran puros bloques de hielo en sus ojos -¿También le vas a contar que nos besamos?-

Steve al escuchar el timbre seco y amargo de Leon se sintió avergonzado, no se esperaba esta respuesta, de echo Steve había tratado de borrar aquel incidente, hacer como si no hubiera sucedido y ahora… no sabia que responder…

-Tu…fuiste tu quien me beso…- se trato de defender el joven

-y tu no opusiste resistencia…-respondió Leon al tiempo que comenzaba a andar sin apenas mirar al joven que se sentía ridículo, Steve sabia que no podía replicar a eso, ya que en verdad se dejo llevar por aquel beso…" Dios es casi admitir que…me gusto…"

-Y-yo…-

-¿Tu que? – se encaro Leon furioso a Steve mirándole fijamente y empujándole-Que te propones con tanto todo esto? ¿Quieres que confiese que me equivoque y que tú tenías razón? ¡Pues si, realmente puede que sea Claire la que grito y la que disparo a esa bestia!...pero con tanto hablarme de ella que narices tratas de hacer ¿ponerme celoso? ¿Acaso te gusto? Dime Steve Burnside… ¿Qué mierda pretendes de mi?-

Steve retrocedió mientras Leon avanzaba hacia el y sintió que su rostro estaba rojo

–N-no pretendía eso… yo solo bromeaba…-

-¿Bromeabas?... ¡pues yo no!- y nada mas decir eso Leon alzo los brazos y atrajo a Steve contra su cuerpo al tiempo que unía sus labios con los del joven quien se quedo paralizado, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, sin forcejear, nuevamente Leon tomaba el control de la situación y otra vez Steve se dejaba llevar por la pasión de aquel hombre…

Al separarse del beso Leon noto tristeza en la mirada de Steve, los ojos azul verdoso del joven estaban apagados, parecía que les faltaba algo, y Leon al ver esos ojos se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, deseó no haber visto jamás la tristeza en los ojos de Steve, ¿realmente le importaba tanto aquel joven? "si…mas de lo que debería" se auto respondió y callo en la cuenta de su sentimiento justo cuando Steve sin decir nada echo a correr huyendo de el.

Leon quiso detenerle, decirle que le perdonara, que no quería dañarle… pero el joven era demasiado rápido para el y en pocos segundos Steve se perdió entre la maleza de la vegetación de aquella jungla…

"Mierda!" pensó Leon para el mismo,"Esta vez la e echo buena ¿Qué pretendía con esto, Traumatizar al chico de por vida?...no…simplemente yo...realmente estaba celoso y solo deseaba que… ¿Qué? ¿Qué quería demostrarle?… ¡Dios!..¿Es que realmente siento algo por el y no tengo huevos para decírselo claramente?… ¿Como demonios lo hago para cagarla con tanta facilidad?..." se regaño así mismo y sin pensarlo dos veces echo a correr en la dirección en la que había huido Steve, con la esperanza de poder hablar con el y arreglar todo aquello que se le escapaba de las manos…

Aunque… ¿Como hacer caso a la razón cuando te puede el corazón…?

**Ooooooooooooooo**

Unos pasos se escuchaban entre los matorrales, era el caminar de un ser espeluznante, con forma de animal salvaje, quizás alguna vez aquel ser fue un lobo o algo por el estilo, pero ahora era un ser horrible y deformado, media mas de metro y medio, en sus fauces se podía ver unos afilados colmillos, enormes de 30 o 40 CMS de largo, afilados como cuchillas, la piel de aquel ser era rojiza con algunas manchas verduscas, los ojos de aquel ser eran aun mas horribles, tenia un solo ojo, de color amarillo con manchas rojas.

El animal se acerco hasta unos arbustos y allí fijo su vista, entonces un sonido anti natural escapo de su garganta, parecía un sonido lastimero, al parecer delante del ser había otro monstruo igual a el, solo que de dimensiones mas pequeñas y aquel otro monstruo estaba inmóvil, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre que salían de las heridas inflingidas al animal por alguna clase de arma… en definitiva el monstruo que estaba en el suelo estaba muerto y el vivo simplemente se quedo gritando lo que parecía su dolor por la perdida de uno de los suyos…

**Oooooooooooo**

Claire se despertó al fin, entonces escucho unas risas y la joven se incorporo y vio a unos metros de espaldas a su hermano y a Jill que parecían reírse de algo que les hacia gracia, ambos estaban sentados frente a una fogata.

" ¿Cuanto tiempo e pasado dormida? Ya es de noche…" se dijo así misma al mirar a lo lejos la oscuridad de la noche.

Es ese momento Jill se dio la vuelta y vio que Claire estaba despierta

-Buenas noches ¿que tal te encuentras?- le saludo la mujer, al escucharla Chris se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver a su hermana.

-Yo...estoy bien…espero no haber causado muchas molestias…-

Chris puso cara de pena-O si claro que has sido una molestia…pesas mucho hermanita, y mira que no lo aparentas…-

Jill al oír a Chris le dio un codazo-Deja de hacer e tonto-

-Auch! Solo bromeaba…-Poniendo cara de dolido

-Por cierto Claire tenemos buenas noticias…-

Claire miro dudosa a su hermano.

-no me mires as de verdad hay buenas noticias…-

Jill miro al cielo como diciendo"que e echo para merecer a este cretino"

-Veras Claire hemos arreglado la radio de trasmisión y hemos contactado con los guardacostas, dentro de poco cuando sea de día seguro vendrá un helicóptero o una embarcación a buscarnos! –

-¿De verdad?- pregunto sin creérselo Claire

-Si…bueno Jill te mintió una cosa…-

Jill sorprendida miro a Chris

-Si veras la radio no la arreglamos en verdad fue Jill la que la "arreglo" jejeje, veras paso que… ¡Auch! ¿Por que me has golpeado ahora?-Pregunto Chris mientras se frotaba un brazo.

-por bocazas ya calla y no digas tonterías!-Jill se enfado y miro hacia otro lado y Chris trataba de disculparse con ella.

Claire no pudo evitar el reír al ver a esos dos comportase como si fueran una pareja de recién casados, sin poder evitarlo su mente la recordó a algo…o mejor dicho alguien…"Steve…"

-¿Claire te encuentras mal?-pregunto Jill al ver la mirada triste de la chica

-Oh no es nada Jill…-trato de sonreír pero Chris y Jill notaron que era una sonrisa forzada, la chica trataba de fingir cuando realmente estaba dolida.

Chris se acerco a su hermana y la miro a los ojos –No tienes que aparentar Claire, soy tu hermano…si quieres llorar hazlo, pero no te guardes tus verdaderos sentimientos…- la joven tras oír a su hermano no pudo seguir fingiendo y su sonrisa se convirtió en llanto, se lanzo sobre Chris quien la abrazo y así ella lloro sobre los brazos de su hermano…

Chris cerro los ojos y abrazo a su hermana, de pronto abrió los ojos y se quedo mirando a Jill, la cual parecía meditar algo…

Jill miraba a los dos hermanos"No aparentar y no guardar los verdaderos sentimientos…Chris…¿De donde coño has sacado esas palabras?...bien siendo el de alguna película…"Pensó la mujer, pero algo la llamo la atención y salio de sus pensamientos, se fijo en que Chris la estaba observando, Jill se puso nerviosa al verse observada y se dio la vuelta tratando de disimular su nerviosismo y haciendo como si no se diera cuenta de que la miraban y entonces al darse cuenta ella misma de que estaba simulando en su mente le vino la frase de Chris"No aparentar y guardar los verdaderos sentimientos…"

**Continuara…**

**Nota:**

Ops! Otro capitulo mas sin acción...lo siento! Pero es que me salio así pero prometo que mas adelante pondré a acción, solo pido paciencia...snif…

Aunque no os quejareis de que he sido rápido eh?...ok lo reconozco…estaba inspirado (milagro!)…

Ahora mejor pasó a responder a algunos Reviews…

**Salem saori:**

O Sensei (maestra) guíame con tus sabios consejos! Jejeje ok bueno e serio, gracias salem, trato de poner de mi parte y hacerlo lo mejor posible…de veras!

Sobre los "bichejos" bueno quizás mas adelante se sepa algo sobre ellos…ya veremos…emm ya se vera…

**Ezequielhl:**

Sip, e tratado de poner algunas notas de humor en el fic, ya que parecía que estaba siendo muy serio…lo de la acción de veras es verdad que al tratarse de un fic sobre Resident Evil en verdad todos los que escribimos sobre esta serie queremos encontrar acción y no vemos que también en residente evil además de ser un juego de acción nos narran una historia… la de los protagonistas y la relación entre ellos…bueno…reconozco que la acción se me da un poco regular(tirando a mal) , aunque trato de hacerlo lo mejor…

Sobre tus consejos sobre gramática y demás te lo agradezco nn (solo corrijo los fics en verdad mi letra es peor ver a un zombi escribir borracho…es horrible!)

Bueno gracias una vez mas los reviews.

Saludos!

_Steve Burnside_


	7. Chapter 7

**Eclipse of feeling**

_Escrito por: Steve Burnside_

**7. Encuentros**

Corría con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar atrás, su corazón latía a toda prisa sentía las palpitaciones a toda velocidad , pero se negaba a pensar, se negaba a abrir los ojos, sus ojos empapados de lagrimas, lagrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro, de pronto la carrera ceso, se vio de bruces en el suelo, había tropezado con algo, pero el se negaba a abrir los ojos, se negaba a pensar por que si pensaba, tarde o temprano pensaría en él y no quería eso, solo quería correr y olvidar todo… correr hasta caer exhausto, hasta agotarse y quedarse dormido…dormido…

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

Leon estuvo buscando a Steve pero la isla era mas grande de lo que pensaba ya llevaba mas de dos horas buscando al joven pero no había dado con el "es como buscar una aguja en un pajar…cielos! Mentira! Buscar una aguja en un pajar es mas rápido que buscar en esta inmensa isla a un muchacho con velocidad sobrenatural y mas si el muchacho se esconde de mi y no quiere ser encontrado ¡Mierda!¿Por que tuve que ponerme tan violento con él?...mierda admítelo Leon Scott Kennedy en tu puta vida nunca te has sentido atraído por un muchacho y te da miedo lo que sientes por eso le trataste así como si el fuera el culpable y tu fueras un maldito cobarde!... ¡cielos a mi edad enamorarme de un hombre! Ja! como se reiría Ada si me viera ahora, me la imagino...en fin creo que yo también me reiría si no fuera que entonces me tendría que reír de mi mismo…"

Así Leon seguía metido en sus pensamientos y dándole mas vueltas a sus pensamientos como si fueran una tortilla…

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

Poco a poco Steve se desperezo abrió los ojos y…se encontró de frente a unos afilados colmillos

"puag! que mal aliento tiene este bicho" pensó al tiempo que miraba al monstruo que tenia frente a el, era el mismo animal salvaje al que hace no mucho hirió en un ojo, lo sabia por que el animal le miraba rezumando odio por su único ojo sano…

"no quieres morderme aun…estabas esperando a que me despertara para matarme eh?- pues a sido un error!" dicho esto Steve planto sus manos en el suelo y apoyándose en ellas dio una voltereta hasta ponerse en pie, el animal emitió un gruñido no entraba en sus planes la rapidez y agilidad del muchacho, así el animal sin mas fue directamente hacia el joven quien esquivo al animal justo cuando abría sus fauces para darle lo que parecía un apetitoso bocado, solo que la bestia se quedo con las ganas ya que solo atrapo entre sus dientes un poco de aire…

"ya me estoy cansando de juegos tan estupidos como este, no estoy de humor para jugar con un perro feo como tu" así Steve dio un salto alcanzando una rama la cual partió al agarrase a ella y tirar de ella con su propio peso"bien no es que sea un arma potente pero me servirá para darte un escarmiento" sin mas Steve echo a correr hacia la bestia que lo que menos se esperaba era que la atacase un mocoso delgaducho, pero para sorpresa del animal así fue y para su desgracia el "mocoso delgaducho" era mas rápido que el por lo que en breve el animal se llevo un golpe sobre su cabeza lobuna, si el monstruo hubiera tenido manos en lugar de garras se las abría llevado a la cabeza para frotarse el golpe pero como solo disponía de sus garras pues simplemente hizo lo que cualquier fiera con garras, las uso para golpear al enemigo y parece ser que tuvo suerte por que le dio de lleno a Steve quien estaba demasiado enojado como para hacer caso a la herida que le acababa de infligir en un costado y nuevamente el muchacho armado con aquella rama golpeo otra vez a la bestia y así el animal estuvo recibiendo golpes sin apenas verlos venir así que al final el animal huyo despavorido como pudo de allí…

Steve finalmente al ver huir a la bestia sonrió-y no vuelvas a molestarme nunca mas!- grito a la bestia la cual huía, luego Steve dejo caer la rama y se recostó contra un árbol mientras se llevaba una mano al costado…

"mierda ese monstruo me a dado bien…" de la herida manaba mucha sangre y no paso mucho rato hasta que el joven perdiera el conocimiento…antes de cerrar sus ojos pido distinguir una silueta que se acercaba a el y una voz que decía su nombre…-Steve…-

**oooooooooooooooooo**

La bestia corría se notaba que había una mezcla de miedo y odio por lo que emitió un grito tal vez por no haber podido vengar la muerte de su pareja asesinada, pero entonces el aullido ceso de golpe, el monstruo comenzó a emitir otra clase de sonidos, era como si se estuviera quejando, como si le doliese algo, de pronto la bestia cayo al suelo donde se empezó a revolcar como si lo estuvieran atacando…pero nada de eso pasaba, lo que ocurría era que el monstruo otra vez estaba mutando… su cuerpo empezó a cambiar sus patas traseras se volvieron mas largas y grandes sus patas delanteras cambiaron se transformaron en brazos pero no brazos humanos con manos y dedos , no, si no brazos terminados en garras enormes , mas que garras parecían guadañas, la cabeza perruna se volvió mas grande, sus dientes aun mas afilados, sus ojos tomaron forma de reptil como las serpientes , su cuerpo ahora falto de pelaje estaba cubierto por escamas verdes… pero no solo había cambiado su aspecto si no también algunas dotes, el monstruo era ahora 10 veces mas fuerte o al menos eso parecía cuando el monstruo de un manotazo corto de un tajo limpio el tronco un árbol de gran grosor el cual callo al suelo…

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

Leon seguía buscando a Steve tenia que hablar con el como fuera"pero aun no se que demonios le voy a decir…" pensativo Leon llego a una zona del bosque un poco alejada y entonces allí vio a un ser horrible que estaba tumbado en el suelo, pero al acercarse mas sigilosamente Leon percato que…-Esta muerto!..¿Lo abra matado Steve?...- dijo en voz alta y luego pensó"es el mismo ser que me ataco!...no, espera…" Leon toco el cuerpo de la bestia con cara de asco y noto que estaba frió…"este monstruo hace mucho que murió…además el que me ataco debería de tener una herida en un ojo y este no tiene nada mas que el pecho reventado…así que alguien debió haberlo matado… ¿Claire?...como sea, ahora debo encontrar a Steve pero con cuidado, con este ya son dos de las bestias que encuentro en esta isla y puede que halla mas…"

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

Paso una hora que pareció eterna, pero lograron parar la hemorragia, ahora parecía incluso que el joven se permitía dormir su respiración se hizo mas tranquila o al menos así estuvo hasta que notaron que el joven se ponía tenso Steve en sus propios delirios parecía que luchara contra algo o contra alguien-no…Leon…-

Fue un susurro pero los tres presentes que atendían al herido lo escucharon perfectamente.

-Entonces Leon esta vivo- no fue una pregunta si no una confirmación que dio Jill

-Si es así reveríamos tratar de buscarle, ya que si encontramos a Steve por los alrededores, Leon debe estar cerca…- Jill y Chris se miraron y asintieron

-Claire…cuida de Steve , vamos a salir a buscar a Leon ya que hay fuera corre peligro….Jill me hablo de unos monstruos que hay en esta isla y me temo que son los mimos que hirieron a Steve y tal vez Leon podría estar en peligro, si tuviera un arma se que Leon tendría una oportunidad pero desarmado no creo que llegue muy lejos….-

Claire sonrió a su hermano y a Jill- Idos yo cuidare de Steve además con esta pistola que me dio Jill me siento mas segura.-

Chris miro vacilando unos segundos a su hermana pero luego asintió con la cabeza y fue con Jill.

Una vez se quedo a solas con Steve la muchacha empezó a pensar en todo lo sucedido y sin darse cuenta empezó a apartar unos mechones del flequillo del joven que aun parecía algo agitado en sus sueños-L…Leon…por que…me…besaste….por que…-

Claire se quedo quieta había escuchado perfectamente pero no lograba creer a sus oídos además Steve estaba delirando"sera por la fiebre….dios pero entonces¿ por que me preocupo?"penso la joven mientras miraba a Steve que aun se debatía en sus sueños contra vete a saber que enemigo de su mente…

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

-STEVE!- Leon seguía buscando al joven y ya estaba muy preocupado por que llevaba dos horas y aun no le encontraba y lo peor fue cuando sin querer Leon resbalo y callo al suelo-Mierd…- al mirar al suelo Leon vio un charco de sangre cerca de un árbol y en el mismo árbol se apreciaba la marca de la huella de una mano llena de sangre como si se hubieran apoyado allí, Leon sintió un escalofrió recorrerle de los pies a la cabeza, justo en ese momento sintió a su espalda el aliento fétido de algo o alguien tras el, Leon solo se giro despacio y allí se encontró de cara con un monstruo enorme con apariencia casi humana sus enormes brazos terminados en unos dedos con unas afiladas garras mas que garras a Leon le vino a la mente la palabra cuchillas…"parece un cazador en tamaño gigante" pensó Leon el cual fue a dar un paso atrás y entonces vio como el monstruo con una rapidez increíble se lanzaba hacia el, la única reacción de Leon fue tratar de protegerse con los brazos mientras aquel monstruo le golpeaba…

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Eclipse of feeling**

_Por: Steve Burnside_

8. ¡Peligro!

Aquel ser se abalanzo sobre Leon pero jamás logro tocarle un solo cabello ya que algo o mejor dicho alguien se lo impidió…

Leon quedo sorprendido al ver a escasos centímetros de su rostro las garras de aquel ser, apenas le rozada la frente pero nada mas, "¿Que sucedió?" incrédulo se echo un paso atrás y luego otro y pudo ver mejor la escena…

Aquel ser paralizado por causa de que un brazo en apariencia humano le había atravesado de mitad a mitad, aquel brazo perteneciente a…

-¡Wesker!- escapo aquel nombre de sus labios, pronunciado como si fuera una maldición…

Pero allí enfrente estaba Albert Wesker o lo que quedaba de el ya que su parte humana había desaparecido para siempre quedando un clon o copia de lo que una vez fue el capitán de los stars, el rubio con gafas de sol sonreía sarcásticamente mientras sacaba su brazo del cuerpo del monstruo, luego hizo un gesto de repugnancia y sacudió el brazo para sacarse la sangre que escurría por todo su brazo manchado.

Leon se percato de que Wesker sostenía algo en su mano y no lo vio bien hasta que este lo lanzo a los pies de el…" eso… parece… un corazón! ¿Le ha arrancado el corazón?" Leon reacciono echándose unos pasos hacia atrás… mientras el ex capitán de los Stars sonreía sarcásticamente al ver la reacción del otro.

-Bien si fuera por mi habría disfrutado viendo como mi criatura te destroza, pero es una lastima que tuviera que matar a una criatura que recién acababa de pasar al siguiente nivel de mutación a un grado superior de evolución… pero tengo planes mejores para ti Kennedy ...-

-¿A que te refieres…? pensé que habías muerto en aquella isla que destruimos...-

-Suposiciones, te pareces hablando al cretino de Redfield, siempre suponiendo, las veces que me canse de decirle que nunca supusiera que lo mejor era comprobar personalmente las cosas… en fin solo te diré que tu serás el cebo perfecto!-

-Te equivocas Chris es demasiado listo como para arriesgar a los demás solo para venir a rescatarme!-

-¿Y quien habla de Chris?... no quiero a Redfield… bueno si viniera seria divertido así cazaría dos pájaros de un tiro... pero no, esta vez tendré que aplazar el placer de destruirle con mis manos, no es bueno mezclar placer y trabajo...-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No entiendo…- pero en ese instante se hizo la luz a Leon

-Steve…-

Wesker alzo una ceja y tras soltar una carcajada respondió.

-Al fin tu mente inferior como la de todos los seres humanos ha reaccionado…. Sorprendente! Eres mas listo que Redfield a el le habría costado darse cuenta… si, ya sabes que mi querida mascota Burnside es tan impulsivo que vendrá a rescatarte… no se por que, pero en el tiempo que estuve observando me di cuenta que el tiene una especie de sentimiento o punto débil, tú Kennedy… así que seguro sin pensarlo dos veces vendrá a buscarte, el esta creado a partir de del virus pero modificando su ADN y mezclando mi sangre para llevar a cavo esa modificación, sin mi sangre el ahora estaría muerto... en fin lastima que no se completo el proceso del todo en el y aun tiene sentimientos, una debilidad que le destruirá, además jamás será como yo ya que es inferior a mi, por eso siempre le e tratado como mi mascota principal, lastima , ahora solo un estorbo para mi, pero estoy seguro de que si le recupero podré cambiar ese pequeño fallo y será mi fiel mascota, alguien manejable para hacer los trabajos sucios, un arma perfecta… solo que antes necesito que venga a mi y nada mejor que un cebo, tu eres perfecto como cebo Kennedy, puedo notar a trabes de sus emociones que tu le eres especial por algun motivo… motivo que no entiendo pero arreglare ese fallo… bueno como te decía si yo puedo percibir ciertas cosas de él, el puede percibir ciertas cosas de mi, ya que al tener células mías en cierta manera esta unido a mi y ahora mismo sabe que te tengo aquí …-

Leon miro con odio a aquel tipo que tenia delante, no podía permitir que le utilizara como cebo para atraer a Steve-No lo permitiré!-

Wesker sonrió se quito las gafas para mostrar sus ojos unos ojos que nada tenían de humanos, simplemente se fue acercando paso a paso a Leon mientras hablaba –No necesito tu aprobación ya que te utilizare de cebo ya sea por la buenas o por las malas…-

Leon no lo vio venir simplemente sintió un dolor muy agudo en el pecho y después solo pudo sentir como su propio cuerpo caía al suelo al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban… y luego ya no sintió nada…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!-

Claire se sobresalto asustada al escuchar el grito de Steve, ella pensaba que el dormía y no se esperaba esa reacción, ese grito del joven.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?-Steve estaba despierto y la miraba como si apenas la reconociera.

-Leon…-

-Steve?- le llamo la joven, él la miro y vio que en los ojos de la chica había incertidumbre.

-Yo… Claire…-

La chica le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Me alegro de que estés vivo Steve pensé que habías muerto yo…-

Pero Steve la parto las manos de alrededor de su cuerpo con delicadeza pero con firmeza-Lo siento Claire pero aun no a terminado todo…tengo que hacer algo importante…-

Claire le miraba sin entender nada-¿A que te refieres?-

-Leon… esta en peligro…-

-Lo se mi hermano y Jill fueron a buscarle y…-

-No! Por su bien espero encontrar yo antes a Leon que ellos…-

La chica ahora si que no entendía nada.

-¿Quieres explicarme que esta sucediendo?...-

-ahora no hay tiempo- dijo al tiempo que Steve la daba la espalda

-Steve Burnside! Acabo de encontrarte y no estoy dispuesta a que te marches de aquí al menos sin una buena explicación!-

Steve se volvió despacio y Claire pudo ver en sus ojos tristeza.

-Claire tú no lo entenderías…-

-Entender que? Que esta noche nombrabas en tu sueños el nombre de Leon una y otra vez?- Grito ella mirándolo desafiante.

-lo siento…-agacho Steve la cabeza haciendo que mechones de su cabello le taparan los ojos, luego dio media vuelta dando la espalda a Claire quien le miraba triste.

-Él me necesita…- y dicho esto echo a correr mientras Claire lo observaba marcharse.

-no te creo…-respondió mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Steve corría lo mas rápido que podía en su mente solo le venían los días que había vivido con Leon...ahora el sabia que Leon estos días se había convertido para el en algo mas que un simple compañero o amigo…"Wesker maldito seas tu y tu poder de ambición, jamás sabrás valorar las cosas que realmente merecen la pena..."

**Continuara…**


End file.
